


blood, sweat and tears

by Mrs_Roxalina



Series: day6 sick fics [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Caretaker!Sungjin, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sick!Dowoon, dowoon has a fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina
Summary: Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up and glancing around the train station in anxiousness, Dowoon sits down numbly at a nearby metal bench. Earlier that morning, Sungjin had made a phone call to the medical lab to set an appointment up for Dowoon. The doctors there had given him permission to get his blood drawn for a quick test to check for Anemia and Crohn disease. Unfortunately for Dowoon, who was terrified for needles, this meant that the process of blood being taken would repeat several times.(or: dowoon has a deathly fear of needles and gets comforted by sungjin)
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: day6 sick fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171397
Kudos: 13





	blood, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> tw//blood & needles although not in detail, mentions of little space (or age regression). Please remember that agere is not sexual and is never intended to be! This fic is entirely platonic and not meant to be romantic ;;
> 
> And ... another to the list! Please do keep in mind of the trigger warning and message above. This fic is supposed to be lighthearted and something fun to read, so keep it that way. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! <3

For the past couple of months, it was an understatement to say that Dowoon hasn't been feeling himself. He was almost always plagued with fatigue throughout the day and continuously got bouts of lightheadedness during dance practices which caused him to lose focus. 

In the beginning, Dowoon blamed it on the seasonal flu that was passing around the city since the weather was indeed changing rapidly. But the more he thought about it, the more concerned he got. Even if it happened to be spring and whatnot, everyone else seemed to be just fine, except for him. Besides, the chances that he is suffering from some sickness that derived from the season were slim. He was finally making an attempt of taking care of himself, so it wasn't that or overworking. 

Sungjin, on several occasions, had also decided to step in and point out how pale Dowoon looked. The rest of the members all thought he was sick, even though he clearly wasn't. Well, at least he hopes so. 

It wasn't just his appearance that was going downhill, on top of all the things he had just described, it was the intense headaches that made him the most miserable. As the days went by, the poor maknae just couldn't keep hiding his sickness anymore. 

It wasn't until the trip returning back to the dorms from a day's busy schedule that occurred to both Dowoon and Sungjin that the younger should definitely consult a doctor and check what's going on. 

He doesn't even remember much of what went on, just the awful sensation of a zap that tingled throughout his body which he assumed was similar to electric sparks. The whole group was making their way out of the building as they had just completed a quick in-and-out performance at a plaza near Hongdae. 

At first, no one noticed how bad Dowoon was looking and feeling because all the members were following the staff team up ahead to help pack their instruments inside the company van. But then, it came out of nowhere and overwhelmed all of Dowoon's senses at once. 

He was vaguely aware of his vision going dark all of a sudden, then the black fuzzy spots. His legs wobbled uncertainly and he quite ungracefully toppled onto the ground with a pitiful whimper. 

His heart was beating wildly inside his chest and the nauseous feeling that washed over his body later on made everything even worse. All he wanted was to close his eyes and rest there for a while in peace, but no, he couldn't quite do that because his stomach was trying to force him to vomit up bile. 

Sungjin ended up having to hold him up until the spell passed. Then, they all agreed that their youngest member needed to see a professional. So that was exactly what Dowoon, accompanied by Sungjin, did the next day, something that should have been done a long time ago when the maknae first started to feel sick.

\---

Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up and glancing around the train station in anxiousness, Dowoon sits down numbly at a nearby metal bench. Earlier that morning, Sungjin had made a phone call to the medical lab to set an appointment up for Dowoon. The doctors there had given him permission to get his blood drawn for a quick test to check for Anemia and Crohn disease. Unfortunately for Dowoon, who was terrified for needles, this meant that the process of blood being taken would repeat several times. 

Just imagining those tiny metal sticks being poked into his skin makes shivers go down his spine. Ever since Dowoon was a child, he would come up with the most creative excuses in a weak attempt to try and escape from going to the clinic. For the most part, he fails every single time so that results in a lot of negotiating of ice creams and sobbing to get through injections. But shots were no lesser than a prick and over in seconds, having blood drawn can take much longer. 

While he was deep in thought, a lady with sharp cat eyeglasses plops down on the seat next to him, causing him to flinch in surprise. Pursing his lips to a frown, Dowoon shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts to retrieve his phone. He presses in the password using his index finger and watch as all the notifications from his social media platforms overwhelm the screen for a split second. Unsurprisingly, the person that was blowing his phone up was Wonpil. 

'Oh, sorry for the late response, Woonie, my phone was charging earlier. Don't be so worried and try to relax a bit if possible. Take a few deep breaths and just do your best. I'll be sure to remember to tell manager-nim in advance that you can't attend the meeting because of the appointment. Focus on something other than the pain, and let me know when you go back home, kay?' 

Nibbling on the pad of his thumb in nervousness, Dowoon struggles to make a response that was convincing enough for Wonpil. Considering the fact that the keyboardist practically knows nothing about Dowoon and his ongoing condition aside for Sungjin and the management, he decides to keep it that way and not worry him too much. Besides, the meeting was just going to be another boring presentation being introduced by their team of sponsors and the rest of the members would be occupied with that. Nothing too important that they would care that much if Dowoon skips it. 

'Not sure if that's going to do anything to calm my nerves down to be honest, but I still appreciate you trying to help. It's just terrifying for me, considering the fact that I have to do this multiple times.' 

Dowoon hesitates for a while, wondering if he should give Wonpil some more information to not look suspicious but ends up sending him that message anyways. 

'Aww, c'mon, don't be so pessimistic. At least you'll be able to find out what's wrong instead of having to feel so miserable all the time, right?'

In spite of all the seriousness and negative vibes that are clouding his brain as of right now, Dowoon was still unable to stifle back a chuckle, earning a confused stare from the lady beside him. Even though it was simply a short text sent by a close friend of his, it still warms his insides up and makes him just slightly more hopeful than when he left the house this morning. 

'Mhm, I'm just afraid of the results and the things that will happen after. But thanks for the encouragement, hyung.' Dowoon texts back. 

'I know you're going to do fine, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Fighting!' 

Dowoon flashes a gummy smile down at his phone as if Wonpil was right beside him and ignores the staring that was intensifying from the people that was observing him. Just in time, there was a loud announcement echoing throughout the station and he hops up to his feet. 

Bad decision, because when he stands up, his vision fills with a blanket of darkness. It startles him just a bit, then that feeling fades and his head was no longer in another dimension. He steadies his balance and audibly sighs when another feeling replaces the prior one. He rubs at his eyes and tilts his head to the side. 

How he wishes that someone familiar was right next to him right now. 

Unfortunately, this wish will only be fulfilled when he reaches the actual clinic because Sungjin was going to join him there for the appointment. When Dowoon sees that the train was about to take off, possibly leaving him behind, he panics and hurriedly weaves in between the crowd over to the platform. He enters one of the compartments with less people and takes a seat next to one of the wide windows. 

Dowoon stares outside and watches the hustle and bustle of people passing by. As the train slowly takes up a speed and moves pass the closed platforms, he looks at their faces with curiosity. He wonders who they are, where they're going and what's going through their minds. 

The ride is short as it wasn't too far away from where the boys live, but Dowoon just couldn't stop bouncing his leg the whole way there. He's nervous, and there's no clearer explanation for this. ''Okay, you got this, Dowoon.'' He murmurs to himself as he steps off the train once it stops completely. 

However, once he reaches the clinic and manages to take a whiff of that strong alcohol meant for medical purposes, he flips out inside. He pushes open the big glass doors and slips inside silently, not drawing any attention from the other people there. Taking in a shaky breath, he immediately goes to the registration counter to check his personal information. 

''Uhh, hello?'' Dowoon asks. ''Hello there, how may I help you?'' The lady gives him a kind smile which eases his nervousness, just a tiny bit. ''I'm h-here to have my blood drawn.'' Dowoon stammers. ''Noted, one of our nurses will be attending to you briefly,'' She says while scribbling something onto her clipboard. ''Please take a seat over there.'' 

\---

Nodding in understanding, Dowoon takes a couple timid steps towards the row of chairs that lined the wall in the waiting room. He could feel the sweat on his palms and the nervous twinge in his gut. This combination fuels his nervousness and he couldn't help but desperately wish to go home, safe in his bed and away from all these scary medical equipment. A couple minutes later, while he was quite frankly zoning out, Sungjin comes arriving in a spark of frenzy. Dowoon looks up in surprise when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

''Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for being late. I was running errands for my eomma and she was having some issues with moving the furniture so I stayed behind to help her-'' Sungjin rambles on as he sits down beside the maknae. 

''No, no, it's fine, hyung,'' Dowoon murmurs as his ears turn a bright red. ''I just got here too, no big deal.'' 

Sungjin opens his mouth to say something else but stops when he sees Dowoon trembling on the spot, and a terrified expression on his face. ''Hey, I know you're anxious and all that, but can you tell what's wrong?'' Sungjin questions with a gentle tone. 

''It's silly of me to still be scared of these type of things but I just am!'' Dowoon replies in embarrassment. ''You can do it, Woon, I made sure you would get who I had recently. She was quick and strategic. It'll be over in seconds if you don't concentrate too much on the pain.'' Sungjin reassures the younger male. 

''H-how long did it take for the w-whole thing?'' Dowoon questions uncertainly. ''Hmm, I'm not quite sure on this one. But if you still want an answer, then perhaps a half a minute or two? There's not much tubes so it takes less time than you think.'' Sungjin says as he reaches over to tussle the mess of hair that belongs to Dowoon. 

''Pinky promise?'' Dowoon mumbles shyly. ''I promise everything I said was true so try to relax a bit, alright?'' Sungjin suggests as he hands Dowoon a paper cup that contained water inside. The maknae tilts his head at the leader and raises his eyebrows. 

''I read online that staying hydrated before getting blood drawn will make things easier.'' Sungjin responds with a reassuring smile. A couple minutes later, a nurse comes out with a clipboard and calls Dowoon's name. ''Do you think you can do this alone or do you want me to go with you?'' Sungjin inquires as he turns around to steady Dowoon and make sure he doesn't go collapsing on the floor. Dowoon audibly sighs before nodding in response. 

So there goes both of them as they approach the nurse together. ''Hello! My name is Sungjin, and this here is Yoon Dowoon. He is really scared and needs accompaniment so would you mind if I go with him? Sungjin explains as he puts a hand on Dowoon's shoulder. ''Oh, of course, that's fine. I wouldn't mind at all. I'll be really quick so you don't feel a thing!'' She chimes in with a cheery tone. ''Just follow me here and we can get started.'' 

\---

Biting on his lip in anxiousness, they follow the women down a long corridor and into a room with a bright white interior. ''Take a seat at the table and I'll get the equipment and things set up.'' She calls out before closing a curtain in the doorway. Dowoon waits until the footsteps of her leaving the room could not be heard before turning to look at Sungjin with a bewildered expression on his face. 

''I can't do this, hyung, this is too scary.'' Dowoon cries as he tries to get up but Sungjin keeps him firmly in his seat. ''Shh, I know this is all really unfamiliar with you, but Dowoon, I know you can do this. This is to make sure you're not sick, and if you are, then the doctors will issue you some proper medication which can help you. You're been so miserable the past month with all the dizziness and the fatigue, this is just to check what's wrong, mhm?'' Sungjin explains calmly. 

''B-But I d-don't want any n-needles near me.'' Dowoon utters out with shaky breathes as tears start pooling in his eyes. 

Not understanding the fear that Dowoon has with needles makes the process a bit more frustrating on the maknae's side, but he was just too scared to make any comments. Sungjin opts to just continue encouraging Dowoon every now and then but he can't help but notice the maknae still trembling profusely. Before he could do anything about it though, the nurse comes back with a rolling metal cart that has all sorts of needles there. 

''Okay, are we ready to start?'' The nurse chirps as she takes a seat in front of the maknae. Stubborn as he is, Dowoon crosses his arms like a child to make sure the nurse couldn't get anywhere close to said limbs. 

''How about you pull up the sleeves of your sweatshirt while I explain some things? That way, you'll know I won't be doing anything other than talking.'' The nurse suggests as she puts on her medical gloves. ''Hmph, fine.'' Dowoon puffs out his cheeks as he says this. 

''So here I have is the smallest needle available for having blood drawn called a butterfly needle. It's basically used for accessing superficial veins and is much easier to use than a normal needle. It is also less painful for patients as the winged tubing of the needle allows for greater flexibility. So now that I've made this point clear, may I perhaps start by feeling for a vein?'' The nurse gives Dowoon another warm smile as she gestures to his unclothed arm. 

Dowoon stays silent before he reluctantly puts his arm out. Poking around his skin with a gloved finger, the nurse tries to look for an easy spot to work with. This way, chances that she will have to prick Dowoon several times will be minimized. 

''Found it. I'll now disinfect the entry site and then wrap a band around your upper arm.'' The nurse explains as she pushes his sleeve further back and secures the band. Once Dowoon feels the cold surface of the alcohol wipe on his skin, he retreats his arm back to his stomach. 

''Please don't do that!'' Dowoon exclaims in a high-pitched squeal. 

''Dowoon-ah, you're doing so well and we're almost done with the whole thing. There's no point in giving up now.'' Sungjin soothes the younger male by rubbing his shoulder blades and providing him a hand to hold onto. Despite all this, Dowoon starts to sob. 

''H-how long w-will it take?'' He asks through tears. 

''If you hold still, it will take less than quarter of a minute, so around 15 seconds approximately.'' The nurse informs him. Dowoon releases a sigh of nervousness before rubbing at his eyes. ''Fine, I'll hold still.'' Dowoon mumbles under his breath as he lets his arm rest back on the table. Immediately, the nurse begins to work swiftly. She finishes cleansing the area and got the needle ready to start. 

''I want you to either close your eyes or to concentrate on your friend over here, either one that will help you be more comfortable.'' She instructs. Dowoon nods in agreement and squeezes his eyes shut. ''I need you to breathe in and out slowly, okay?'' Sungjin says as he carefully starts drawing circles on the palm of Dowoon's hand. 

Before the maknae could respond back, he feels a rather painful pinch on his arm. However, unlike an injection, the pinching did not stop. It keeps going for around 10 seconds, then the pain deepens and Dowoon lets out a loud sob. He didn't care that other people could possibly hear him, or that he was being childish, he was being confronted to his fear and he had every right to be terrified. 

''Ahh, hyung, you never told me it will hurt this much!'' Dowoon squeaks as he crushes Sungjin's hand with his own. ''Almost done!'' The nurse calls out as she changes the tubes to a clean one. ''Oh my, for god's sake, is this done yet?'' Dowoon asks with a pout. ''You're doing great! Just hold on for a bit more since you still need 2 more filled tubes.'' Sungjin says calmly. 

All of a sudden, the pain ends and was replace with pressure. 

''All done, don't move and I'll help you stop the bleeding.'' She explains. Dowoon opens his eyes to see for himself, and sure enough, no blood or needle in sight. Instead, he sees a cotton pad being hold down by the nurse. She tells Dowoon to press the cotton pad against the area lightly while she fetches a band-aid and he did. 

''Okay, just keep that there for around a minute and half to make sure the bleeding comes to a complete stop. Are you feeling any side effects such as lightheadedness or nausea?'' The nurse asks as she reaches over to place a band-aid over the cotton to keep it in place. 

''My arm is just slightly sore, but other than that, I'm fine.'' Dowoon replies with a quivering smile. The nurse nods and jots down a couple of notes on her clipboard. Then, she hands Sungjin a separate slip of paper and instructs him to keep it for when they get the results. 

''Our clinic will contact you in a week to tell you the results of this blood test. Please make sure to drink plenty of fluids and consume foods that are rich in iron and protein for the while being.'' The nurse says kindly. ''You did great, bubs, now we can go home!'' Sungjin laughs as he wipes away Dowoon's tears with his fingers. 

Despite the pain and everything that he had feared of being over, Dowoon still continues to cry. 

The stress and adrenaline that was rushing throughout his body was too much to handle and he didn't know how to deal with it. Sungjin, being the wonderful and loving leader that he was, did his best to provide comfort for the maknae. However, Dowoon knows that what he needs is just some time to calm down completely. 

''Oh, right, I have something special for you. I know it may seem childish, but since you were so brave on your first time having blood drawn, would you like to choose a small gift from this box?'' Dowoon widens his eyes and nods quickly. He watches as the nurse rummages through the cabinet facing the wall behind him and take out a box covered in stickers. She walks back to where the two were and hands him said object to let him see what he likes. 

He shuffles through the content inside and even though he admits that the selection was aimed towards children and not quite his age, he still finds the surprise to be delightful. He snatches up a yellow lollipop which he assumes is lemon flavored and giggles to himself. 

''Look, candy!'' Dowoon squeals as he kicks his feet around. ''Can I have it, please?'' 

Sungjin chuckles to himself before nodding. It wasn't uncommon for Dowoon to suddenly go into his little headspace whenever he was incredibly stressed, so he just went with it. Blame his caregiver instincts, but a tiny and happy Dowoon is the most important. 

''Of course you can have it, bubs, but no more sugary snacks for you later when we go back home, mhm?'' Sungjin says as he makes a mental reminder to tell the other members before they come home. That way, they won't be as surprised to see Dowoon running around the house with his legos and being a troublemaker. 

The kind nurse leads them out of the cubical and back to the waiting room. 

''Thank you so much for today.'' Sungjin says as he bows his head to the nurse. However, Dowoon stands there, hiding his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and furiously blushing. ''C'mon, bubs, you have to say it too.'' Sungjin says quietly with a laugh. ''O-okay, thank you!'' The maknae says in a small squeaky voice. 

''No worries, anytime,'' She nurse replies back with a smile, ''Have a good day, the both of you.'' Once the nurse leaves and goes back to her office down the hall, Sungjin pulls Dowoon into a comforting hug. The younger tightly wraps his arms around the leader's lower waist and buries his face into his shirt. He feels himself finally relaxing for the first time in that morning and was glad that everything was over, for now. ''I'm so proud of you, baby, you were really brave, you know that?'' Sungjin says happily. ''Now we can go home, eat ice cream and watch cartoons together!''


End file.
